


Attracted To Evil

by Ereriforlife82



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blood Kink, Bottom Eren Yeager, Crazy Eren Yeager, Developing Relationship, Doctor Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Evil Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Hair Kink, Light BDSM, M/M, Murder, Punk Eren Yeager, Rough Sex, Smut, Tattooed Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Unhealthy Relationships, Yandere Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-09 18:38:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19481707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ereriforlife82/pseuds/Ereriforlife82
Summary: Eren Jaeger is 19 years old, just starting college. School is hard from time to time, but he can't say that life has been treating him bad. He works at a library and gets a decent pay, he lives with his two wonderful best friends, and he turns heads in every room he walks into.Suddenly, his world is turned upside down when he decides to take a shortcut through an alleyway. He walks into a crime scene. Eren knows that he should run, but he can't, when he finds out that the murderer is attractive.





	1. Frozen

"Sorry that I can't pick you up later." Mikasa said, "I have a night class today."

"It's ok." Eren responds, "Walking home won't be a problem."

The brunette opens his car door. The ravenette begins to bombard him with motherly sayings like, "Don't forget to text me when you arrive at the house!" and "Stay safe!" Eren rolls his eyes as he gets out the car. He loves Mikasa with all his heart, but she could be so fucking annoying sometimes.

He watches Mikasa's red Toyota drive off before he enters the Trost library. It's just as packed as usual. Eren walks over to his boss's desk. Hanji Zoe, the librarian, notices him and a huge, creepy, but welcoming smile forms on her face.

"Hello Eren," She greets, "How are you feeling today?"

"I'm doing good, Hanji, and you?" Eren questions.

"Well, I'm thrilled because my husband, Moblit, fucked my brains out before I got here." Hanji giggles.

Eren's eyes widen and a laugh that basically says "I can't believe you just said that!" falls from his lips. Hanji is always saying some weird stuff, but somehow she never fails to amaze Eren with her out of the blue comments. "Well, at least one of us is getting some action." The emerald eyed male said.

"You could be getting some action too. You have guys and girls ready to give up anything just to get into your pants." Hanji said and she isn't exaggerating. Even now, people are checking out the long legged male.

"First off, I'm only interested in guys." Eren reminds her. Hanji sends him a knowing look. He continues, "Secondly, most guys lack what I'm looking for."

"And what are you looking for?" She asks, raising a brow.

"It's kinda embarrassing..." The brunette blushes.

"Now, I definitely wanna know." Hanji grins.

Eren rolls his eyes before leaning in, so no one else, but Hanji can hear him. "I like a man that isn't afraid to get rough." He whispers.

He returns to his normal position. Hanji stares at the younger male with raised brows. Slowly, but surely, she can't help the corners of her mouth turning upward. "Deep down, I always knew you had a little whore in you." Hanji teases.

Eren's blush darkens. "If you don't mind, I'm just gonna get to work now." He said, before walking off. Hanji cackles loudly like a cartoonish villain, causing many heads to turn.

* * *

9:30 p.m. comes quickly. Eren tells Hanji goodnight before leaving. He buries his hands into his jean pockets as he starts walking in the direction of home. Eren observes his surroundings. Cars zoom down the street, causing loud noises. He can hear the faint meow from a cat and he silently wonders why there is always a random cat roaming the streets at night.

Suddenly, the brunette stops in front of Club Electro. Instead of walking the usual way home, he can take the shortcut through the alleyway, which would get him home quicker. So, Eren entered the alleyway, right beside the club. Thanks to the light purple club lights, he is not entirely blind, and he can find the other exit into the city.

"S-Stop, please stop..." 

Eren's eyes widen.

"Give me a reason why I should and maybe, I'll spare your life." 

_That voice.....it was deep and hot-_

_And I totally need to stop!_

Eren knows he needs to turn around. He knows that he needs to run, far, far, away. However, his body decides to give his brain the middle finger, and go investigate.

The brunette turns the corner. The light purple club lights do not stretch this far into the alleyway. Eren can still slightly make out what's going on though. He sees a man, about middle aged, pressed up against a wall with a knife pressed against his throat. The man, who is holding the knife, has one knee digging into the middle aged guy's stomach. Eren can't really see his face clearly, but that voice indicates that the guy is attractive-

_What the hell is wrong with me? It doesn't matter how attractive the man is! He is about to kill someone! I need to stop him!_

The brunette tried to move his legs from their spot, but they wouldn't budge. Eren frowns. His brain was screaming at him to do something, but his legs wouldn't move.

"I have a wife and a son!" The middle aged man exclaims, "Please, you have to spare me!"

"You should've been thinking about them when you decided to molest me." The other male said slowly and next thing you know, the sound of a knife cutting through something, fills Eren's ears.

The emerald eyed male watches as blood spurts from the middle aged male's neck. The male with jet black hair, removed his knee from the other man's stomach, causing said man to fall to the ground. The raven chuckles at the sight of the man's blood pooling around his shoes. "Red is such a pretty color." He comments.

He really just killed that man without hesitation and now he has the nerve to laugh? A shaky breath falls from Eren's lips. The brunette soon found out that was a tragic mistake because suddenly, dark blue eyes lock with his.

"Ooooh, a viewer?" The man teases, "Did you enjoy the show?"

 _You know what? Forget shortcuts!_ Finally, Eren's legs decide to work. He turns around, attempting to run for it.

"Don't even bother." came that deep voice. "You won't get far."

The brunette stops immediately. He closes his eyes as he feels himself getting frustrated. Why is he listening to this murderer? He needs to run and never look back!

Eren turns around and now the man is cleaning his knife with a handkerchief. He let's out a sigh before attempting to bargain with the murderer. "I didn't see a thing. I didn't hear a thing. I just wanna go home and pretend that I didn't just witness murder." He said, putting his hands up in a defensive manner.

"You witnessed self defense, pretty face." The murderer corrects.

"Ugh and now a murderer is coming onto me." Eren groans, this close to barfing.

The murderer digs his hands into his pockets. He walks forward until he is standing in front of Eren. The club lights make his face clear and the brunette almost turns to jello on the spot. The man has jet black hair, parted down the middle which allow several strands of hair to fall over his face. His eyebrows are thin and nicely shaped. He has striking dark blue eyes with long eyelashes that only enhance their beauty. Eren's eyes trail down his small, upturned nose, and his small lips. They then focus on his sharp jawline. Emerald orbs trail down his sharp jawline to finally take in his clothes.

The man is wearing a black leather jacket, which is now plastered in blood, a black shirt, black jeans, and black bloody boots. Well, at least he is smart, and he knows which clothes to wear when he wants to randomly murder someone. The murderer snorts as he says, "Looks like you are coming onto me, pretty face."

"As if." Eren scoffs, meeting dark blue orbs.

Suddenly, the man takes another step closer. Now, Eren's body is pressed up against his. The brunette's eyes widen. He needs to attack. He needs to fucking run, but instead he is pressed up against this psycho, getting aroused because of it. If the college student does leave this alleyway alive, he plans on going to therapy.

"That erection your sporting says differently, brat." The murderer smirks.

"Don't call me brat, midget." Eren retorts, smirking when the man's smug smirk falls.

"Maybe I need to teach you the same lesson I had to teach him." He threatens, instantly making the brunette's smirk fall.

Eren is definitely not gonna test this dude after seeing him slit somebody's throat.

"Well luckily for you, pretty face, I don't want you to forget me." He said, "Never forget the name Levi Ackerman."

"Trust me, I wouldn't forget you even if you didn't tell me your name." Eren responds.

Levi chuckles. "What's your name or would you prefer for the name 'brat' to stick?" He teases.

"I guess brat is just gonna have to stick," Eren shrugs, "I wouldn't want a murderer hunting me down, after all."

Suddenly, Levi roughly grips his hair and pulls his head down, so they're now face to face. "No one in the world has eyes like yours, brat. I won't have trouble finding you." He threatens-more like promises.

The brunette should be pushing him away, but instead a whine escapes his mouth. The raven raises a brow. Someone likes their hair getting pulled. Eren closes his eyes, not having the courage to look Levi in the eye after the embarrassing noise he just made.

"Eren..." he whispers.

"Eren?" Levi questions, indirectly asking for his last name.

"Eren Jaeger." Eren answers.

Eren's eyes fly open when a hand cups his bulge. "Good boy." Levi praises.

_And he wants to murder people for molestation?_

"Night, Eren." The raven said, patting his head, before walking away.

The brunette stays still, processing what the fuck just happened. Did he just witness a murder? Did he really just converse with a murderer without shouting or cursing at him? Finally, did he seriously just tell a murderer his name?

_Yea, I definitely need therapy and lots of it._

* * *

After Levi left, Eren decided to take the shortcut after all and he soon arrived at his destination. The brunette whips out his keys. He unlocks the front door and he enters the house. Eren closes the door and locks it. Before he forgets, he whips out his phone and he shoots Mikasa text, telling her that he's home, all safe and sound.

Eren refuses to tell her about his walk home. She's already overprotective as it is. If she finds out that he was this close to being murdered, she would freak. So, he decides to put his phone, along with his keys, away.

He takes off his shoes. "I should go take a shower and wash away all my sins." Eren said to himself.

The brunette turns to walk down the dark hallway, but a replay of the alleyway scene stops him from moving his feet. _Great, now I'm scared of the dark._

Eren silently promises to devote his next paycheck to the light bill. He turns on the hallway light. Then, he enters his bedroom. The brunette quickly turns on the light switch. He looks around before checking his closet and under his bed, to see if there is anybody in his room.

_Fuck you, Levi! Now, I'm paranoid!_

After confirming that there are no weird figures in his room, he strips and he throws his tainted clothes and undergarments into his hamper. He leaves his room to walk into his joint bathroom. Once again, Eren quickly turns on the light. Three lights are on and at this point, the brunette doesn't give a shit. It's better to be safe than sorry.

The emerald eyed male moves the Golden Girls decorated shower curtain to enter the shower. He turns the hot water nob and soon, hot water shoots out from the showerhead, onto him. Eren just stands there for a minute and two, asking a bunch of questions in his head.

_Why did Levi let me live? Perhaps, he finds me cute? Well, that can't be-Uggghhhh, why do I care if he finds me cute or not?!_

The brunette finally moves and grabs his Pomegranate scented shampoo. He pours a generous amount into his hand. Eren applies the shampoo to his hair and he rubs it in. 

_I can't let myself be attracted to a murderer. This probably wasn't the first person Levi killed and it probably won't be the last. Eren has fallen in love with a lot of jerks in the past, but he definitely has to draw the line here._


	2. We Meet Again...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren never thought he would meet Levi again in this kind of setting.

_Levi and Eren stand over the man's corpse. The raven wraps his arms around the brunette's waist. His hands cup Eren's groin, making emerald eyes fly open._

_"L-Levi! Not in front of him!" Eren cries._

_"It's not like he can see you." Levi said nonchalantly as he pulls the brunette's jeans down._

_"It's sick to masturbate over someone's corpse!" The brunette argues._

_"And who said I wasn't a sick man, pretty face?" The raven whispers in his ear, liking how that aroused Eren even more. The brat pretends to be good hearted, but the reality is he watched this man die without helping him, now he is about ejactulate on his dead body._

_Eren attempts to pull his pants up. Levi smacks his hand away. "If I see your hand reach near your pants again, I'm gonna slit your pretty throat and bathe in your sweet blood." He threatens._

_The brunette should be panicking, but for some reason, that only made more blood flow to his lower region. He drops his hand back down by his side. "Good boy." Levi praises as he pulls down his boxers._

_Eren watches his erection move up and down with excitement. He can't believe a killer got him like this. Eren's brain is so frustrated that he doesn't attempt to fight back, but what good would that do? For some reason, everytime the brunette's brain and heart is at war, his body always sides with his heart._

_The raven wraps his long fingers around Eren's erection. "You see that, brat? The hand of a killer is wrapped around your dick." He teases and the brunette can tell he is smirking._

_That only made more blood rush to Eren's dick. Levi begins to stroke the emerald eyed brat's erection. Eren pants as he watches a pale hand move up and down._

_"And to think, you are repulsed by me." Levi chuckles. "I'm sick. I'm evil. I'm crazy. I'm all of those things and I embrace it. You're all of those things too, but you try to fight it."_

_The brunette opens his mouth to respond, but a moan falls from his lips instead. Levi picks up his pace, adding a bit of twisting to his movements, making this even more pleasurable for Eren. Eren's head falls back, hitting the raven's shoulder._

_"Look back down, brat. You are about to cum all over his face." Levi whispers in his ear, making him shudder._

_The brunette looks down. The raven has his erection aiming forward. "N-No! Not on his face!" He whines, but Levi doesn't listen. He strokes the taller male's cock one more time before his load lands on his victim's lifeless face._

_"You're a monster, Eren, just like me." Levi chuckles._

"NOOO!" Eren screams, shooting upright.

He clenches his bed sheets tightly as he observes his surroundings. Criminal Mind posters are everywhere, so this is definitely his room. The brunette let's out a shaky breath. 

_Did I seriously just have a sexual nightmare about Levi? Oh God, I'm going straight to hell!_

Eren moves his sheets and he looks down. His bare thighs are covered in cum. The brunette runs his hands down his face. Great, now Eren has to take another shower.

* * *

After completing his daily hygienic tasks and getting dressed, Eren left his room. He turns the corner and he enters the living room, where Mikasa and Armin sat on the couch. He hops into his seat on the couch, startling Armin and just making Mikasa slightly turn.

The ravenette doesn't keep her cool for long though. "Why were you screaming, Eren? Did you have a nightmare? Do you wanna talk about it? We're here for you, ya know!" She rambles worriedly.

Eren stops himself from rolling his eyes. "No, I was screaming because I saw a spider on the wall and I almost had a heart attack." He lied.

"I believe it." Armin said.

The brunette punches the blonde in the arm, making Armin whimper in response. He rubs the spot Eren just attacked. Mikasa shakes her head, but she can't help the laugh that escapes her lips. 

Suddenly, the change of topic on the news makes Eren perk up.

"Last night, Kitz Weilman, age 50, joined the long list of The Alleyway Killer's victims. Just like all the others, Mr. Weilman bled out from having his throat slit. Furthermore, a witness came forward and said that they saw a tall man, with brown hair, walk into the alley. Please be on the lookout and please notify the police if you find someone that fits the description." The female news anchor reports.

The brunette freezes. _Oh my God! Somebody thought that I did this! What happens if someone calls the police on me because I fit the description?!_

"Poor guy," Armin said lowly, "He was young and he had other things to look forward to."

"Ugh, why can't they just hurry up and find that bastard and give him the fucking death penalty?!" Mikasa hisses.

Eren wishes he could feel sympathy like Armin or feel anger like Mikasa, but he can't. He was there...at the crime scene...he could've helped the man, but he didn't. Eren couldn't be scared because after all, he talked to the killer, and the killer even groped him.

Maybe, if the killer was ugly, he would've done something. However, the killer was attractive. His presence screamed dominance and his voice could get Eren to do the filthiest things, and that excited the brunette so much.

_God, I am sick! Who cares if Levi is attractive? Last night wasn't his only victim and surely, there will be more! I need to look past Levi's attractive face and acknowledge what's really there.....his cold heart._

Eren stands up abruptly, causing Mikasa and Armin to give him weird looks. "S-So, wanna go to the bakery down the street for breakfast?" He asks nervously.

"I'm down." Armin said, standing up.

Mikasa stands up as well. She twirls her car keys around her finger. Armin turns off the TV. They don't need anymore outrageously high bills to pay. The three best friends leave their home and enter the red Toyota. Mikasa inserts the key and she turns it, which causes the engine to rumble loudly.

She pulls out of the driveway and she turns to the right, heading for the bakery. Eren whips out his phone, deciding to occupy himself with a game. It's a comfortable silence for Mikasa and Armin. Meanwhile, Eren can't say the same. The brunette is fighting a battle inside his head. 

Soon, Mikasa pulls into the bakery parking lot and she finds a parking spot. After taking out her keys, the trio gets out of the car, and Mikasa locks the doors. They walk inside. The ravenette decides to order and the brunette and the blonde decide to sit down at a random booth.

Eren frowns. "This is gonna be weird, but my bladder is about to explode, and I haven't even drank anything." He confesses.

Armin laughs, "Go to the bathroom, you weirdo."

The brunette grins as he stands up. He walks past Mikasa......well, not without reassuring her that everything will be fine. Eren rolls his eyes as he pushes the bathroom door open. As soon as he walks in, his feet freeze in place.

Levi stood there, in a lab coat, washing his hands. The raven senses somebody is looking at him, so he turns his head. Dark blue orbs meet emerald orbs. "So, we meet once again, pretty face." He said.

_Leave! Now!_

Eren turns around, ready to get the fuck out of the bathroom. However, Levi is quick, like lightning quick. The raven wraps his arms around Eren's waist, just like in his dream. His eyes widen as his lower region begins to throb. Eren squirms and struggles, but Levi's grip doesn't falter as he brings him into a random stall and locks the door.

"Let! Go! You fucking monster! I can't believe you are a doctor! You pretend to care for others in the day, but then you ruthlessly kill people at night! You are repulsive-"

"Are you done yet?" Levi asks calmly and Eren just knows that he is rolling his eyes behind his back.

"No! Just get the fuck back!" The brunette exclaims, elbowing the raven's arm, but that still did nothing.

Suddenly, Levi brings his knee up, slamming it into Eren's balls. The emerald eyed brat frantically holds his groin before his bladder almost gives away. "D-Don't do that!" Eren whines.

"Awww, does someone need to pee?" Levi teases, "Maybe, you should've been a good boy or else I would've let you peacefully use the restroom."

The raven knees Eren in the balls again, causing the brunette to leak a little. Usually, an assault on a man's dick like this would leave them on the floor, crying in pain. However, Eren doesn't feel pain. He feels his stomach clench with arousal. He feels pleasure flow through his body.

_Why am I aroused? A murderer is ruthlessly kneeing me in my crotch and I'm about to collapse from pleasure.....what the fuck?!_

"I'm sick? I'm repulsive? You're about to explode from me attacking your crotch. It seems to me that you are just as sick as me." Levi chuckles in his ear.

"N-No!" The brunette protests. He can't allow himself to be in the same boat as the raven!

Even though he thinks this, his body doesn't listen to him. Levi pulls Eren's pants and boxers down. The emerald eyed beauty watches long fingers wrap around his erection, just like in his dream. "Mn...t-that feels....good!" Eren moans.

Levi feels himself growing hard as he listens to the brunette moan. What a filthy little brat, Eren is. The raven carries so much blood on his hands and now he is touching the brunette with his tainted hands. Eren doesn't seem to care, in fact, he is on cloud fucking 9. 

"You think you're so innocent. So high and mighty, but you are a filthy, repulsive, monster, just like me." Levi whispers into his ear as he squeezes Eren's erection tightly.

Eren let's out a high pitched moan as he watches cum, mixed with pee, fall into the toilet. He throws his head back, hitting Levi's shoulder. Cum and pee continue to spurt from his cock and dribble into the water below him. The brunette closes his eyes.

_A murderer just made me cum and I'm not disgusted by it...._

_I need help....serious help!_

"Mine.....you're mine." The raven purrs. Levi expects Eren to argue. He expects the brunette ro lash out. Instead, Eren picks his head up and nods. "All yours." He said.

"Good boy." Levi smirks, slapping the brat's round ass. He finds himself getting more aroused when Eren's ass bounces from the smack.

_He is perfect, in every single way. That's why these idiots don't deserve him. Only I deserve to touch him, break him, and make him cum over and over._

Levi and Eren clean up. Then, the raven asks for his phone. The brunette raises a brow before giving it to him. Levi puts his number in and he saves it as Dr. Ackerman. He hands it back to Eren. Eren looks at the saved name before giving the raven a weird look.

"Wouldn't want your nosy ass friends getting suspicious." He shrugs in response. 

"And how do you know that they are nosy?" Eren retorts.

"All brats are nosy." Levi said.

"I'm 19, old man. I'm not a brat." The brunette argues.

"And I'm not an old man." The raven told him, "I'm 30."

Eren's eyes widen. Levi didn't even look 30. He looks at least 25. _Wowww, that's quite the age difference.....but for some reason, that only makes Levi hotter._

He wouldn't admit that out loud though. Instead, he insults the older male. "Wow, Levi, you must be pretty sick to mess with someone 11 years younger than you." 

"I slit throats for a living. Trust me, an age gap doesn't really bug me. Besides, you like when a 30 year old killer gropes you." The raven retorts with a smirk.

Eren opens his mouth to respond, but no words come out.

"The sooner you admit that you are a monster just like me, the better off your mental state will be. I can tell you are having a crisis, trying to tell yourself that you are a good hearted person. Just admit what you are, Eren, and bring your mind to peace." Levi said, dark blue orbs looking deep into his soul.

And with that, the older male left, probably heading back to the hospital. Eren still stands there, in the stall, alone with his conflicting thoughts. The angel on his left shoulder told him to fight against evil. The devil on his right shoulder told him him to give into his demons.

Eren hates himself for wanting to give into his demons instead of doing the right thing.

"Eren!"

The brunette snaps out of his trance. He steps out of the stall to see Armin. He is holding the bathroom door open and an excited look is plastered on his face. "What have you been doing in here for the last 10 minutes? C'mon, Mikasa ordered your favorite muffin!" He exclaims, making the 'get out here' motion with his hands.

Eren fakes an excited expression and he speed walks out of the restroom.

* * *

Soon, night falls. Eren gets into bed with a frown on his face. He hates when his day offs from school and work just fly right on by. The brunette can't possibly manage to focus on school and work when a murderer is attracted to him and the attraction is mutual.

Eren falls backward, head colliding with the pillow and back colliding with the soft mattress. He pulls the sheets up to his neck and he closes his eyes. Before you know it, he is softly snoring and he is entering another dream.

_The brunette sits on the mattress, butt naked, legs sprawled out, waiting for his lover. He couldn't wait for Levi to walk through those doors, strip, and get straight to business. Eren wants to get marked and fucked so badly._

_The bedroom door suddenly opens. Levi walks in and he immediately comes to a halt. Dark blue orbs rake over Eren's sun kissed body greedily and hungrily. "This is a beautiful surprise." He comments, closing the door._

_"You deserve it for working so hard." Eren said._

_"Indeed I do." Levi said, letting his lab coat fall to the floor._

_He approaches the bed. Levi unbuttons his dress shirt, letting it fall open. Now, it's Eren's turn to look him at him hungrily. God, the raven's body is just incredible. Levi smirks, discarding his shirt, as he gets on the bed. He moves in between Eren's legs._

_Levi holds his face as he kisses him. The brunette's eyes flutter shut. One hand moves to Eren's chocolate mop on his head. His fingers tangle in his hair, holding him in place. Eren lets out a moan, which allows Levi to slip his tongue in. The emerald eyed beauty feels his brain reduce to mush when his lover attacks his mouth like this._

_The raven pulls away to attack his neck. Levi tilts Eren's head, giving himself more access to bare tan skin. He leans in, circling an area free of veins with his tongue. Suddenly, the brunette's eyes fly open when he feels teeth sink into his neck. It hurts, but at the same time, it feels so fucking good._

_"Fuck!" The brunette groans._

_Levi removes his teeth so he can lap at the blood. "Red looks the prettiest on you." He declares._

_"So mark me all over, then." Eren said._

_Blood rapidly flows to the raven's groin. The brunette used to be so pure. Now, he's a slutty masochist who is addicted to getting abused. He is utterly perfect this way._

_"Mine. All mine. No can take you away from me, pretty face, and if they try, I will end them."_


	3. In Too Deep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy, my lovelies!

"I am so not fond of being an adult anymore." Eren grumbles before licking his strawberry ice cream.

Today is Sunday and it is currently nighttime. Eren has been going back and forth between classes all day and it's driving him nuts. What happened to the old days, where a teenager could enjoy their weekend with no problem? The brunette misses those days a lot.

Eren is on his way back to the university. He decided to go get ice cream during his break in between classes. The walk really calmed his nerves and cleared his mind. These past few days, Eren feels like he's been going crazy, and now he feels a bit normal again.

The brunette decides to cut through the park to get to the university quicker. The park looks scary and mysterious compared to its vibrant and welcoming look during the day. Plus, with Reiner Braun, the man who harasses him with any chance he gets, sitting on the main park bench, he definitely doesn't feel welcomed.

"Hey long legs." The blonde greets with a smirk as he stands up.

"Leave me alone, Reiner." Eren said, attempting to walk past him.

A tight grip wrist causes him to turn around. Eren's chest collides with Reiner's chest. The brunette internally panics.

"Hey asshole!" The shorter male of the two exclaims. "I have a class to get to and I would really appreciate if you'd fucking let me go!"

"C'mon baby, don't be like that." Reiner purrs. Eren shudders, but it wasn't because his purr aroused him. His purr made him shudder in disgust.

"Don't call me baby," Eren growls, attempting to yank his wrist away, but Reiner's grip didn't falter. "I will never, ever, be your baby!"

"Maybe a little bit of persuasion will change your mind." He said lowly.

The brunette feels a large hand on his ass. His eyebrows furrow. Just when Eren was about to smack his hand away, Reiner falls down, causing him to stumble back.

"Fuck!" Reiner hisses, gripping his kneecaps. "My knees! They've been shot!"

"H-How?" Eren questions, "I didn't hear a gun go off."

"That's because professionals use silencers on their guns." A man with a green cloak said, standing behind the fallen blonde with a pistol in his hand.

_That voice sounds familiar...._

Eren sees black strands of hair peeking out from under the cloak and that's enough to confirm his suspicions. Levi shot him. _Where the hell was he hiding and how did he get him from such a distance with that small pistol?_

_Damnit, that's supposed to be the least of my worries! I need to help Reiner and flee with him!_

His brain had the right idea, but once again, his body didn't agree. His feet are glued in place. Eren watches Levi hover over Reiner's injured body. The raven puts his gun away. The brunette's brows raise when Levi takes out a long piece of rope.

"Look at you, screaming like a little bitch after trying to rape my property." The older male said mockingly. He bends his knees so he can wrap the rope around Reiner's neck. Levi begins to pull tightly, causing Reiner's eyes to widen with fear. The blonde tries to pry the rope off with both hands, but the rope doesn't budge.

Eren watches the scene unfold with wide eyes. Levi is about to kill someone that he knows in the most brutal way. The brunette should be stopping him. Yea, Reiner tried to rape him, but that doesn't mean he deserved to die. Levi could've just shot him and left it at that, but now he is going too far.

However, his body doesn't move. He continues to watch the rope dig into Reiner's neck. The blonde's face turns red, then it turns purple. Soon, Reiner's face turns pale and his eyes roll back, indicating that he is dead.

Once again, Eren watched someone die. Once again, he had the option of saving the victim, and once again, he stood frozen. The brunette is disgusted with himself. He is sick. He is evil. He is a monster just like Levi.

Levi removes the rope and Reiner's lifeless body falls. He tucks the rope somewhere underneath his cloak. He looks up and makes eye contact with Eren. "So, how about a ride to school? I bet you're late." He said out of the blue, as if he didn't just kill somebody.

Suddenly, some sense knocks into Eren's brain. He turns around and he starts running. Levi begins to shout, but that doesn't get the younger male to stop. Eren runs like hell and he doesn't look back while he does it.

A black Mercedes Benz pulls up and Eren already knows that its Levi. _Fucking hell, the midget is fast! How did he manage to get in his car and drive up to me so fast? In fact, how come I didn't hear his car approaching me?_

The window rolls down. "Get in the car, brat." came Levi's deep, authoritative, voice.

Eren doesn't say anything, but his running reduces to a jog.

"Now."

The younger male stops and he finally faces him. He crosses his arms and his eyes narrow. "Once again, you killed someone in front of me, and now you want me to get in a car with you and act like everything is all good?" Eren scoffs.

"That's what he gets for touching you." Levi responds with a shrug.

"You didn't have to kill him!" The brunette exclaims, "I had the situation under control!"

Levi snorts, causing Eren's eyes to narrow even further.

"Freezing in place is what you call 'having a situation under control'?" 

Eren growls, knowing that Levi is right. The brunette used to fight without thinking, which used to get him hurt a lot, but now he misses his old self. Freezing in place like an idiot hasn't done any good for the emerald eyed male.

"Just get in the car before I wrap the same rope I used to kill him around your pretty, unmarked, throat." Levi threatens.

The threat put fear into his heart and worst of all, it made blood flow to his crotch. For some reason, Eren didn't mind the idea. _Sick! So fucking sick! I need help!_

Eren walks around the car to get to the passenger side. He opens the door and he gets in. Levi begins to drive in the direction of Maria University. Eren closes his eyes. He wishes this was all a nightmare that he could wake up from. He couldn't believe his body and his heart was doing this to him.

He didn't wanna know how Levi found him in the park. All he wants to do is go back in time and stop himself from walking through that alleyway.

Soon, the raven arrives at the university. Eren gets out of the car. He moves the door to close it, but Levi's voice stops him. "Call me when your class ends. I'll come and get you." He told the college student.

The brunette wheezes. The raven must really think he is the top dog. _I'll be damned if I call him to come get me after class! I rather walk home again!_

* * *

Eren can't believe that he just called Levi to come pick him up. _It's official, I'm like all those crazy fangirls who are blindly infatuated with serial killers! I never thought I would be the type, but boy, was I wrong!_

A black Mercedes Benz pulls up to the curb. Eren opens the door and he gets in. He notices that Levi is no longer wearing the green cloak. He slowly shuts the door as he admires the way that white T-shirt hugs the raven's muscles.

"You're an obvious little brat." Levi said smugly, which leads to Eren's head snapping up.

"First off, the name is Eren." The brunette said with a fake smile. "Secondly, don't flatter yourself."

Suddenly, Levi leans over from his seat. The scent of peppermint clogs his nose. Eren finds himself blushing because of the close proximity. The brunette makes eye contact with the raven. He can see the lust swirling in his dark blue orbs.

"Eren, I have a problem-"

"Acknowledging the problem is the first step." The younger male snorts.

"You have a really slick mouth, pretty face, which leads me back to my problem. My cock is aching for some release and that mouth of yours seems like a really good solution." Levi purrs, which causes Eren's blush to darken. 

_Don't even think about it! Here is your chance to show this guy whose boss!_

First, Eren pushes Levi back into his seat. His brain begins to applaud him. The raven raises both brows, shocked that Eren is still trying to fight back. However, the brunette further shocks both Levi and himself, when he shifts into a position where his upper half leans over into Levi's lap. His brain's applause turns into protests.

Eren pulls the older male's sweats and boxers down to his mid thigh. His thick and long cock springs up. The brunette bites his bottom lip. _Fuck, it's so big-oh my God! What am I saying?! I need to just get out of this car and report this monster!_

Eren truly agrees with his brain, but his body continues to rebel against him. He moves his head so he can lick Levi's length from bottom to top. Levi sighs as he watches Eren's tongue swirl around his cock.

Emerald orbs meet dark blue orbs. Eren opens his mouth and he takes Levi's whole length in at once. The raven groans and that sound further arouses the younger male.

"You are such a dirty slut, Eren." Levi laughs breathlessly, "Look at you sucking a killer off, not caring who looks into the car and watches you. Mn, fuck! You're so sick in the head and I love it."

The brunette wants to protest, but why even bother? How can he explain sucking a murderer off after watching him kill somebody unmercifully? Twice on top of that.

Eren is done fighting a mental battle. He's never gonna overpower what his body wants, so he's gonna admit defeat and give in.

Eren maintains eye contact as he slowly drags his mouth up. He bats his eyelashes while he slowly brings his mouth back down. A string of profanities escape Levi's mouth.

The brunette removes his mouth for a split second. "C'mon Mr. Murderer," Eren teases, cocking his head to the side in an innocent manner. "Choke me with your cock."

Levi smirks. The brat finally stopped fighting his desires and gave into them. The doctor tangles his fingers in chocolate locks. Eren opens his mouth and Levi pushes his head down suddenly. Emerald orbs widen as the raven's length hits the back of his throat. He wants to cough, but Levi is not letting up.

_Ooooh fuck, that hurts like hell, but at the same time, it feels so fucking good!_

The older male holds Eren's head in place. Then, he repeatedly slides his cock in and out of the brunette's mouth. Eren wantonly moans like a bitch in heat. That sound is the last straw for Levi.

Levi throws his head back. Curse words fall from his lips as he releases in Eren's mouth. He let's go of the brunette's hair. His cock leaves the warm cavern with a pop. Eren doesn't swallow Levi's cum just yet, because he wants the older male to witness magic.

He taps Levi's thigh. The raven's eyes flutter open and they look down into emerald orbs. He watches Eren swallow his cum. Levi groans loudly. That filthy little show sent blood flowing to his crotch all over again.

"My filthy little monster." Levi purrs.

"Your filthy little monster." Eren said seductively, placing a kiss on the tip of Levi's cock.

"I'm definitely enjoying the honest side of you, pretty face." The raven said.

"Take me to your house and I'll show you how honest my body can get." The brunette's voice drops to a low octave as he said that.

And......Levi is hard all over again.

Eren smirks as he returns to his previous position. The raven pulls his boxers and sweatpants up. Afterwards, he grips the steering wheel. He drives out of the parking lot and into the main road.

The brunette is in deep now and he really doesn't give a shit. He's twisted. He's fucked up in the head and for some odd reason, he is content with being demented. It feels great to no longer struggle with putting up a facade.


	4. Bathing in Filth

Levi flicks on the light. Eren stares in awe at Levi's penthouse. It's so well kept, which is what you you wouldn't expect from a killer.

"Take off your shoes and place them by the door." The raven orders, gaining the brunette's attentions.

Eren obeys his order. He steps further into the penthouse. Levi walks past him. "How about you head upstairs and make yourself comfortable in my bed?" He suggests, making his way into kitchen. "I'm gonna grab something before joining you."

Levi gives him directions and the brunette nods before heading upstairs. Eren enters the bedroom and he turns the light on. His jaw drops when he sees the beautiful sight before him. The black walls, the white fluffy carpet, the king sized mattress with black and white sheets, the huge bedroom overall-

Eren thinks he might be in heaven.

_Pfffft! After sucking a murderer off, that's very unlikely!_

The brunette shakes his head and he gets back to the mission at hand. Levi wants him to get comfortable and he intends to get comfortable. Eren undoes his belt before taking off his pants. Then, he takes off his tank top, which leaves him in his boxers. Afterwards, he gathers up his clothes and his belt. He folds it before putting the items in the black velvet chair.

Eren skips towards the bed. He gets on the bed and then, he crawls towards the center. Furthermore, he shifts into a position where he faces the door. He puts his arms behind himself before spreading his legs wide open.

Soon, the door opens. Levi walks in and he almost drops the item that he is holding. Eren looks so seductive and inviting when doing that pose. At the same time though, his head is tilted to the side and he is giving the older male an innocent look. It's driving Levi insane.

Eren's innocent look loses its faux purpose when he realizes that the item in Levi's hand is a knife. _What is he going to do with that? Am I gonna become one of his next victims? If so, why am I not moving? Why am I not trembling with fear?_

_Why am I intrigued?_

Levi closes the door. He moves closer to the bed, never taking his predatory gaze off of his prey. The raven pulls his shirt off before folding it and putting it on the bed. Afterwards, he gets on the bed.

"Wanna know what this is for?" He asks, holding up the knife.

Eren nods.

"Your skin is so smooth.....and pretty.....and unmarked..." Levi said slowly, eyes trailing down Eren's pretty, long, legs.

The brunette lets out a little laugh before pulling up the right side of his boxers. The raven's brows rise when he sees the wilting red rose tattoo on Eren's right thigh. Eren grins mischievously at his reaction. "This leg is already marked, doctor. Might wanna try the other one."

That line made blood flow straight to Levi's crotch. 

"Great idea, pretty face." The older male said.

Next thing you know, the raven moves in between his legs. Levi grabs Eren's tattooed leg and he puts it on his shoulder. Suddenly, he stabs the brunette's free thigh. The stab isn't deep enough to pierce the veins or arteries. However, the stab is deep enough to leave a permanent mark.

Eren doesn't scream or hiss. He doesn't struggle or try to fight off the raven. No, no, instead, he moans lowly.

The brunette continues to surprise Levi. Levi smirks as he makes eye contact with his precious little brat. "You like that, you sick bitch?" He asks, voice dropping to a low octave.

The raven's voice makes Eren groan. The brunette rapidly nods his head, which makes Levi chuckle in return. He reverts his gaze back down to Eren's thigh, which is oozing dark red blood. "Fuck, red looks so fucking good on you, pretty face." He comments, before dragging his knife deeper into Eren's thigh.

The brunette's head tilts back as several moans mixed with whimpers leave his plump pink lips. _This is supposed to make me thrash in pain, but in actuality, it's turning me on. This sensation is different, but it's a good type of different._

Suddenly, Levi brings the knife to his mouth and he licks every drop of Eren's blood off of the knife. Emerald orbs widen. Next thing you know, Levi's eyes dart down to the wet spot on the brunette's blue boxers.

"Kinky little brat." The raven purrs.

Eren blushes, ashamed of himself. He can't believe that he came because of something filthy like that. Levi doesn't give him a chance to wallow in his embarrassment because he lowers his head and he laps at the blood. The younger male gasps.

"So sweet and warm..." Levi whispers as he continues to thoroughly lick the wound clean.

This is so sick and disgusting, but somehow, the weird scene further arouses Eren. The brunette has noted Levi's interest in blood and frankly, Eren finds it hot. In fact, if Levi is gonna be interested in blood, Eren wants him to be only interested in his blood.

Levi sits up. He licks his lips before saying, "Take a look at my art, baby."

The brunette looks down at his wounded thigh. The name 'Levi' has been carved into it. His eyes snap up to meet the raven's dark blue eyes. "I like it." He said with a wink.

"Your little buddy likes it too." The older male responds with a smirk, referring to Eren's hard on.

Eren moves his leg from Levi's shoulder back down onto the bed, inviting the raven to freely touch his erection. Levi suddenly rips a huge hole into Eren's boxers, giving him easy access to the brunette's erection. The brunette chuckles in response, liking the impatient side of the older male.

Levi wraps his fingers around Eren's length. The brunette sighs, letting himself fall back against the bed. His head hits a soft, white, pillow. The raven begins to move his hand up and down, causing Eren's eyes to flutter shut and let lewd moans escape his mouth.

Levi drags two fingers through Eren's blood. The brunette whimpers in response. Suddenly, a finger enters the younger male's entrance, causing his eyes to open. 

"Shit....you're so fucking tight, Eren." Levi groans, pushing his finger further in. "Are you a virgin?"

Eren bats his eyelashes at Levi as he nods.

"Perfect. The only person who deserves to enter you is me." Levi declares.

"Only you and you alone, daddy." Eren said seductively.

The raven groans. "Say it again." 

"Say what again?" Faux innocent eyes stare into Levi's eyes.

"Say my name again, you little shit." He orders.

" _Daddy._ " Eren repeats, keeping up the innocent facade.

Levi growls as he inserts a second finger into Eren's asshole. He begins to ruthlessly thrust his fingers in and out of the brunette's hole. The brunette moans, pushing back with each thrust. Soon, the raven finds his prostate, which leads to Eren screaming.

Levi smirks as he teasingly rubs the spot. Eren bites his bottom lip as he thrashes his head around, not being able to handle the pleasure. Levi's fingers are so thick and long. They rub against Eren's walls, while hitting the younger male's prostate. It's driving the emerald eyed brat mad.

Suddenly, Levi removes his fingers, causing Eren to whine in response. Eren pushes back, trying to catch the older male's fingers with his ass and he miserably fails. The raven chuckles at his eagerness.

"Patience, pretty face, I got something better for you." Levi said, pulling down his sweats and boxers.

The raven can literally see hearts in the brunette's eyes. 

"Daddy!" He whines.

"What, brat?"

"I wanna ride you."

Levi raises a brow, not expecting that request. For the billionth time, Eren is surprising him. Who knew that a stubborn and defiant brat like him could be so filthy and kinky?

"And why do you wanna do that, Eren?" The raven asks with a little smirk.

"So you can get a good look at your masterpiece of course. I want you to be able to see everything, daddy. I want you to see your name on your property. I want you to see your cock sliding in and out of my hole. Lastly, I want you to look at my slutty reactions." Eren explains with an innocent look plastered on his face.

Levi growls. _The nerve of that little shit to go on a downright dirty rant and still have the audacity to give me an innocent look! Oh, I'm gonna fully expose the brat for the dirty little whore that he is!_

Speechless, Levi takes off his pants and boxers. He lays down beside Eren. The brunette quickly straddles him. He lifts his hips up and he rubs his entrance against Levi's tip. The raven glares at the brat. Eren smirks as he grabs Levi's erection. He sinks down until his ass smacks against the older male's balls. Eren hisses and moans at the same time. The burn is overbearing in a painful, but pleasurable way. Levi groans at how warm and tight it feels inside of the brat.

Soon, the pain subsides. Eren lifts his hips up, letting Levi's length almost slip out, before bringing his ass down. The raven grunts in response. Eren throws his head back as he spreads open his legs. The younger male begins to ride the fuck out of Levi's dick and honestly, Levi wasn't expecting the brunette to be so good at it. He thought he would have to put up with a struggling Eren and he thought he would have to forcibly enter the brat. However, the brunette is willingly bouncing up and down on his cock like his life depends on it. Dark blue eyes flicker back and forth between the blood running down Eren's thigh to his erection going in and out of the younger male's hole. 

Levi tries to see what expression the brunette is making, but his head is still tilted back. The raven frowns. He doesn't like when people don't uphold their end of the bargain. Luckily for him, he knows how to solve this. Levi grabs Eren's hips, pulling him down to an angle where he can hit his prostate. This causes Eren's head to return to it's normal position. Levi can see the brunette's expression clearly now. His thick brows have risen due to shock. His emerald eyes are wide open. His entire face is red and his plump pink lips are open, allowing his tongue to fly out.

That totally made the visual a masterpiece for Levi.

"You said that you wanted me to see your slutty reactions and now that we are doing it, you want to hide your face? I don't think so, you filthy whore." The raven growls, continuing to ruthlessly thrust against Eren's prostate.

Slutty moans and deep groans fill the air. Eren can't take this anymore. The pleasure is too much. It's making his brain all fuzzy. It's making his small ounce of rationality completely fly out the window. With one last final thrust, Eren releases all over Levi's stomach and Levi releases inside of Eren.

Eren falls forward, causing Levi's dick to slip out. He begins to pant, attempting to regulate his breathing. However, he feels hands grip his ass and next thing you know, Levi's cock enters his warm entrance once again. The brunette gasps in response. _Oh God, not a second time! It's so sensitive from before, which makes the stimulation overbearing!_

Levi presses his lips against Eren's ear. "Who said I was done with you, pretty face? I can go all night. Now be a good boy and don't let daddy's cock slip out of your greedy cunt again." He whispers in a seductive tone.

Eren whines at his dirty words. He grips Levi's shoulders before pushing his ass back against each thrust. His moans fill Levi's ears up and the raven's grunts and profanities fill Eren's ears up. All the while, their cum-painted torsos press together. This is so dirty. This is so filthy......and you know what?

The younger male is enjoying every second of being a disgusting, masochistic, whore for a murderer.


	5. Complications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren finds out something that makes everything 10 times more complicated.

Emerald eyes flutter open the next day. He blinks several times as his vision clears. Last night's activities return to his mind when he feels a sharp pain in his thigh.

Last night, he accepted his true feelings. He gave into his darkest desire. Now, looking back at it, he should be feeling guilty for the poor man back in the alleyway. He should be feeling guilty for Reiner, even though he's been nothing but a bully to him. However, the guilt never came.

Suddenly, the familiar ringtone that belongs to Eren's phone rings loudly. The brunette feels the man's head move from his shoulder. He lets out a groan before ordering Eren to go get it.

Eren stands up. As he moves, pain shoots up his lower back. He yelps, hands clutching his back, as he walks over to the chair. The college student grabs his phone from his clothes. It's Mikasa that has been calling his phone like a mad man.

He answers. Before he can get a word out, Mikasa bombards him with questions. "Eren, are you okay? Where are you? Did you get kidnapped-"

"Yes, I am okay. No, I did not get kidnapped. I just spent the night at my boyfriend's house, that's all." Eren responds semi-truthfully.

Honesty isn't always the best policy because he has never mentioned dating anyone to Mikasa or Armin. Plus, he hasn't talked to Levi about what their status is.

"Boyfriend?!" Mikasa repeats in disbelief. "When did that happen?"

"W-Weeks ago." Eren lied. 

"Eren Jaeger, tell your boyfriend to drop your ass home now!" She orders, "We are gonna have a long talk!"

Mikasa hangs up and the brunette sighs. Great, now Eren has to sit through a long talk about communication and the value of friendship and love. He turns around and Levi sits up, head resting against the headboard.

"That sister of yours sounds annoying as hell." He comments.

"She is at times." Eren laughs, "She's a great girl, but she is so overprotective."

"I hope that won't become a problem." Levi said simply, getting up.

Eren frowns. _What does he mean by that?_ He said it normally, but the threat is clear in his tone.

_You know what? My head is just spinning. I need to take a shower and clear my head._

"Join me in the shower?" The brunette asks innocently.

"Don't mind if I do." The raven smirks.

* * *

Eren takes a deep breath in and he lets it out. After Levi dropped him home, he went to work. The brunette has been standing outside of the door for a couple of minutes now. He's been dreading the conversation that awaits him.

Will he be able to lie without stuttering?

Will his lies add up with one another?

Finally, he whips out his key and unlocks the front door. He walks inside, closing the door behind himself. Eren slowly walks down the hall. The college student turns the corner and sees Armin and Mikasa on the couch, watching the news.

"Reiner Braun, 20 years old, freshman at the university up the street, was killed in the Wings of Freedom Park last night." The news anchor said, "He had marks around his neck, indicating that he was strangled to death by a piece of rope or cloth maybe. Was this the doing of The Alleyway Killer?"

"That's fucking sick." Mikasa comments, voice full of disgust. 

Armin nods his head in agreement. "Reiner may not have been the nicest person, but he didn't deserve to die so cruelly." He said.

Eren plops down next to the blonde, startling him. Mikasa turns off the TV to look at the brunette suspiciously. "So about that boyfriend of yours-"

"Mikasa-" Armin attempts to stop her.

"No Armin, let's talk about him." Eren interjects. "What do you want to know, Mika?"

"What's his name? How old is he? What is his job?" She asks in a matter of seconds.

Eren stares at her, wondering if he should be at least a bit truthful. Knowing Mikasa, she's gonna want to have him over for dinner and somehow, she'll get the truth out of Eren by the end of the night.

"His name is Levi." Eren said.

Mikasa's eyes widen in realization. "Levi? As in Levi Ackerman?" She questions.

The brunette frowns as he nods slowly. The ravenette continues, "That's my cousin."

Eren feels dumb as to how he didn't see this coming. They have the same last name for crying out loud. Let alone, they share a resemblance in facial features.

"How did you guys meet?" She asks.

"We met at the library." Eren lies, "He was looking for the book 'It' by Stephen King." 

Mikasa chuckles, "Emotionless freak. He does seem like the type to read a horror novel."

They continue to chat about Levi. Eren tells the truth about his age and his occupation, but sprinkles in lies about their first date and other stuff. The ravenette seems genuinely excited to know more information about her cousin.

"Hey can we invite him over for dinner sometime?" Mikasa asks, staring at her friend hopefully.

"Yea, it will be so fun to have him over!" Armin exclaims.

While Eren smiles at them, he freaks out on the inside. There is nothing fun about having your doctor, who is secretly a murderer, boyfriend over for dinner. To make matters even worse, Mikasa is so excited to see her cousin, not even knowing that her cousin is The Alleyway Killer. The guy that she wants in jail so bad.

Nonetheless, the emerald eyed male tells them yes. Mikasa claps her hands excitedly and Armin laughs at their friend's excitement to see a distant relative. Eren would join in on the excitement, if he wasn't getting ready to have a heart attack.

Eren excuses himself to go to his room. He locks the door before whipping out his phone. The brunette paces the room as he dials Levi's number. 

He picks up on the second ring. "What's up, pretty face?" Levi asks.

"Levi, are you somewhere private right now?" Eren asks nervously.

He hears a door slam shut. "Now I am." He responds.

"Good." The college student said simply. "Look, does the name Mikasa ring a bell to you?"

"Yea, that's my cousin. I haven't seen her since my teenager years. Anyways, why are you asking about her?"

"Well, Mikasa may or may not be my overprotective sister. We were talking about you a couple of minutes ago and she wants you to come over for dinner one of these days."

A sigh escapes the mouth of his boyfriend and Eren can imagine his eyes rolling. "Great." He said sarcastically.

"When are you free?" Eren asks.

"This upcoming Friday." The doctor responds.

"Alright. I'll give you my address and I'll text you the details." The brunette tells him.

"Okay. Talk to you later, brat." Levi said.

"I thought last night showed you that I'm not a brat!" Eren whines.

"It didn't, but maybe you can show me that you are not a brat some other time." He replies smoothly, making Eren blush.

"Dirty perv." He mumbles as he hangs up on the older male.

* * *

Mikasa Ackerman. Levi hasn't seen that girl in many years and to be honest, he didn't mind it staying that way. The girl irks his nerves and maybe it's because of how similar they are. They are both emotionless and observant. Hell, they even kinda look the same.

Levi is dreading this upcoming dinner because he already sees the future approaching. One day, he is gonna have to kill her because she is too observant. He'll have to slay her for easily putting the puzzle together. He dreads that day not because they're family - he could care less about that - he dreads that day because he wonders how it'll make Eren feel.

They obviously have a lot of history together for Eren to call her his sister. Eren already saw a guy he knew die in front of him. What will he do if the doctor kills his sister?

_You know what, I'm not gonna worry about that yet. Maybe, Mikasa won't give me a reason to slit her throat next Friday._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, but I just wanted a chapter that added up with the plot (since it's been a long time). I promise Chapter 6 will be longer.


	6. Dinner With A Plot Twist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi comes over for dinner

Levi looks at his appearance in the body mirror. He is wearing a grey jacket, black turtleneck, matching grey slacks, and black dress shoes. He might be overdressed for dinner with his boyfriend, cousin, and their friend, but he wants to leave a good impression.

Grabbing his phone and his keys, he leaves his penthouse. He gets in his car, inserts the key, and drives out of the driveway. As he heads in the direction of Eren's house, he hopes that things will go well. Ever since that sexy night with the brunette, he hasn't committed a crime. Eren is like a breath of fresh air and that's probably why the thought of murder hasn't crossed his mind since then.

Eventually, Levi pulls into the driveway of a turquoise and white one story house. He gets out and closes the door behind himself. The raven locks his car as he walks along the stone trail, leading up to the porch. Levi climbs the steps before approaching the door. He knocks twice.

The sound of footsteps get louder and louder as they near the door. The door opens to reveal Eren in a plain white T-shirt, black Adidas joggers, and black bunny slippers. Eren steps aside to let him in and Levi can't help but snort at the slippers.

"Got a problem with my slippers, old man?" The brunette questions as he closes the door.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised," The raven shakes his head, "You're 19 after all."

Eren rolls his eyes as he approaches his boyfriend. "You're never too old to wear bunny slippers." He said, "Besides, my outfit is more appropriate for the occasion."

"Ok, I might have overdressed a little." Levi admits, gripping Eren's waist gently. "But you can't tell me you don't dig the outfit."

"Oh I do..." Eren whispers, wrapping his arms around Levi's neck. "But I'd prefer if I could take you to my room and undress you."

"When did you get so naughty?" The doctor teases.

"It's your fault." The college student said, "I was a saint before I met you."

Levi couldn't disagree with that. Eren probably wasn't an angel, but he definitely wasn't crazy enough to mess with a killer. Oh well, dating guys with clean records isn't fun anyways.

"Geez, stop the flirting you two." 

The raven turns his head to look at a guy that seems to be the same age as Eren. He has blonde hair cut into a bob with bangs strolling down his forehead. His eyes are big and blue with long eyelashes enhancing their beauty. Levi looks down to see a white pullover hoodie, khaki pants, and white slip on Vans.

"Jealous blondie?" Eren asks teasingly.

The blonde rolls his eyes playfully at Eren as he walks up to the two. "Hi, I'm Armin Arlert, Eren's childhood friend." He greets, extending his hand.

"I'm Levi. It's nice to meet you." Levi responds as shakes his hand firmly. 

"Same with you." Armin smiles. "Mikasa is in the kitchen. She's excited to see you."

"Just when I thought I could have my man all to myself for a couple of more minutes." Eren sighs as he steps away from the raven.

"Clingy much?" The blonde snorts.

"I know right." Levi agrees.

The brunette pouts. They finally move away from the door and turn the corner to enter the kitchen. There stands Mikasa stirring something in the pot. Levi recognizes the scent as beef bourguignon, a French dish that's famous at the small Ackerman dinners.

Mikasa turns around when she hears movement. A little grin forms on her face when she sees her older cousin. "Hey little runt." She greets.

Armin's mouth falls open at the nickname. Eren feels his forehead start to grow sweaty. Meanwhile, Levi responds back playfully, "This is exactly why we don't have family dinners." 

Eren wipes away his forehead sweat out of relief.

"Or it's because you don't know how to pick up a phone and call." Mikasa said, moving to stand in front of the doctor with her arms crossed.

"A phone works both ways." Levi retorts.

"True." She said before hugging her cousin. "I missed you."

The raven resists the urge to tense up as he hugs her back. Knowing damn well he hasn't thought about her, he said, "I missed you too."

"Well, the food isn't done yet, so you can go ahead and chill for a bit." Mikasa said as she steps back. "And I mean chill. I better not hear groans and screams come from Eren's room."

Armin nods his head furiously, agreeing with her. Levi sends her an innocent look while Eren's face turns red. "S-Seriously Mika? We weren't going to do anything d-dirty with you guys out here!" He exclaims.

"We weren't?" Levi asks, turning his head to frown at him.

"Gahhh!" Eren throws his hands up exasperatedly before leaving the kitchen.

* * *

Dinner went surprisingly well. Everbody sat and ate while telling embarrassing stories about one another. Eren blushes as he thinks about how Levi now knows that his mom used to dress him up in girl clothes until he was 10. Fucking Armin.

However, if this went so smoothly, Eren fears the day that the truth comes out. The brunette doubts that Mikasa and Armin will find out the truth through Levi since apparently, he is a good actor. The college student doesn't doubt that they will find out through him though.

Eren is careful, but it's always the most careful ones that people catch slipping at the wrong times.

Anyways, he strips down to his boxers before laying down on his bed. Eren grabs his phone. He unlocks it and heads over to his games. Just when he was about to tap on one, he gets an incoming facetime call from the devil himself.

The brunette turns on the lamp and then, he answers. Next thing he knows, Levi laying down, head on a pillow, in his shirtless glory, pops up on the screen. Eren resists the urge to swoon and instead, teases the older man. "And I'm the clingy one?"

"Shut up." He said simply.

"Alright." came Eren's more simple response.

The brunettte places his phone against the lamp. Then, he lays back down on his stomach with his arms folded on the pillow. Levi frowns. "What are you doing?" He asks.

"You told me to shut up, so I'm just trying to get some sleep." Eren said.

"Fucking smartass." Levi mutters, "If only I were over there to fill that talkative mouth with my dick."

That causes the younger male to pick his head up. So that's why the raven called. He's horny and luckily for him, Eren will gladly help him with his problem.

Levi stares as Eren slowly maneuvers his ass up into the air while keeping his upper half flat on the bed. His member grows hard, watching the brat pull his boxers down to reveal his perky ass. "Spit rolling down my chin as I choke on your cock? Is that what you want? You want me to look into your eyes while I take your dick like a good boy?" He asks lowly.

"Fuck, Eren..." The raven groans. "I want that more than anything right now."

Eren wraps one hand around his erection and sticks two fingers in his mouth. He sucks on them, moaning softly as he does it. Levi pulls his boxers down slightly, revealing his hard dick.

The brunette sticks one finger inside of his entrance. He whimpers at the slight burn before thrusting that same finger in and out. A second finger joins the first. A loud moan escapes Eren when his fingers curl and press against his prostate.

"That feel good? You like it when I press my fingers against your weak spot?" Levi asks, tone sounding husky, as he wraps his fingers around his length.

"Y-yes," The brat thrusts his fingers against that spot over and over again. "It feels so good when you do that, daddy!"

"Such a loud and slutty voice you have. You don't care about anybody hearing you, do you slut?" 

"Ah no! As l-long as daddy c-can hear me, i-its fine!"

"That's right, pretty face." Levi said.

The sound of Levi jerking off combined with his groans encourages him to keep on going.

"Ah fuck, Eren, you like it when I press down on your marked thigh while I fuck you with my fingers?" He growls out, squeezing his member hard to emphasize how he would be gripping his boyfriend's marked thigh.

At that moment, the brunette enters a white space. The visual of Levi gripping his "homemade tattooed" thigh while abusing his prostate is enough to send him over the edge. He cries out as he spills his seed on his black sheets.

Levi's eyes close tightly. He grunts one last time before releasing in his hand. All they can hear now is each other's pants.

"G-God, that was hot as hell." Eren comments once he starts breathing correctly again.

"Maybe I should start calling you during work." The raven raises his eyebrows suggestively.

"My my, Dr. Ackerman, you sure are dirty." He teases, "Speaking of dirty, I need to change these sheets because of you."

"Sorry not sorry." Levi chuckles.

"Evil bastard." Eren mutters.

After finally getting up and cleaning themselves, they lay back down. Eren exchanges loving looks with his boyfriend before closing his eyes. A few moments later, he is out cold. Levi watches over him and then, he succumbs to a slumber as well.


End file.
